SHATTERED
by Star197
Summary: How does someone Shattered their own heart? Can it be put back together? If it can, it will never be the same again.
1. Prologue

To say that I am scared would be an understatement...I'M TERRIFIED

You see, me and Castiel have been dating for about...well since 8th grade...we're starting 11th grade when the summer is over.

Gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this! I thought while I knocked on his apartment door

"WHO IS IT? IT'S 11 AT NIGHT!" He yelled back

"Cas! Open the door" I yelled back

The door opened in a second reveling my handsome boyfriend in boxers and no shirt

He laughed "well, are you gonna stand there or come out of the cold?" He asked with a smirk

"Castiel, we need to talk" I said

His face dropped "Star?"  
"It's over" I said


	2. Chapter 1

It's been 4 and a half years since that night...the night I shattered my own heart.  
I had to leave, if I stayed I'd just be holding Castiel back!

"Momma!" Zoey cried

"Shhhh, baby I'm here" I coed

Now you see why I left, I was pregnant and I knew Castiel wasn't ready...I don't think he'd ever be ready.  
Castiel, as much as no one thinks so, he's something special. I swear him and Lysander are gonna be Rock Stars some day, and he doesn't need kids holding him back.

Yes I said KIDS! I have twins.  
A boy named Zayn and a girl named Zoey.

Zayn is the spitting image of Castiel before he died his hair. You'd only have to see Cas once to know he was Zayn's Dad.

Zoey, she looks like me, but she's got Castiel's bright red hair like when he died his, how that happened i'll never know. She's also got Castiel's stone cold eyes

The eyes that I once, no the eyes that I still love.


	3. Chapter 2

'Sweet Amoris' was the sign I saw while driving into town

"Momma, why are we here?" Zayn asked

"So you can go to school" I replied

"What's school?" Zoey asked

"A wonderful place" I replied

"If its so wonderful why do kids always complain about it?" Zayn asked

I sighed "you know, your too smart for your age"

"No your just not smart" Zayn said while sticking his tongue at me

"Nice kids I have" I mumbled

Why am I going back? Well I'm having money troubles...AKA I'm broke!  
I called my old friend Violette and she has an apartment here, and she said we could move in with her.

Maybe it's for the best

"Violette!" I yelled while getting out of the car and running to hug her

"It's so great to see you!" She said with a smile

"You too! But are you sure this is no problem?" I asked her

"It's fine, I'm lonely, it'll be nice having company" she said with a smile

"Ok, well do you wanna meet them?" I asked

She nodded her head and we started walking to the car


	4. Chapter 3

Zayn's P.O.V

* * *

"Who's that!" Zoey asked

"Donno" I replied

"Is she our sissy?" She asked

"Does mom really look that old?" I replied

"She could've had her when she was one" she said

"Zoey"

"Ya?" She said

"No" I replied

"Wha?"

"Just no!" I replied again

"Do you think daddy will be here?" She asked

Not this again! She's been talking about our daddy for weeks now! Mom said he's dead!

"Zo! Mom said he died in a fire!" I replied

"I'm not stupid! I've seen once upon a time! She just lying to us cuz he left her!" Zoey yelled

"Zoey, shhhh they're coming!"


	5. Chapter 4

"Zo, Zayn. This is my friend Violette!" I told them

"Hi! I'm Zoey! I like your hair!" Zo said

"Hi" Zayn said

"You two are so cute! You wanna see your rooms?" Violette asked with a smile

"YESS!" Zoey said while jumping out of the car

I watched as Violette and zoey ran into the apartment building. It's nice to know they'll get along

"Zo's talking about dad again!" Zayn snapped me out of my thoughts

"What!?" I asked

"She's says that your just lying, and that he probably just left you" Zayn said

They're so much like Castiel. Say what you want about Castiel hating school, but one thing he's not is stupid! If anything he's the smartest guy I know, I guess that's where Zayn and Zo get it from

"Mom?" Zayn asked

I bent down to his level and sighed "I left him"

"What?" Zayn asked

"We were young and your dad had a lot of dreams. I thought having kids would ruin them for him, so I left" I replied

"Do you think you'll ever see him again?" Zayn asked

"I wouldn't count on it, last time I saw him he was dead set on getting out of this town" I said while thinking back to how Castiel always ranted about how he hated sweet amoris

"I hate him!" Zayn said

"Zayn, he was a good man" I said

"I hate him! If he was good he would've came after you and stopped you from leaving" he said

I stood up "I have gotta stop letting you watching so much T.V" I mumbled

"No! T.V is my life!" Zayn yelled

I laughed "ok, well lets go inside where there's a T.V"


	6. Chapter 5

After we put the twins to bed, Violette called someone

"Who did you"I got cut of by the door opening

"STAR!" I heard Iris yell, while running to hug me

"Shhh, don't wake the kids" Violette said

"We have got to catch up!" Iris said with a smile

"Ok first question, are they Castiel's?" Iris asked

I sighed "Yes, but don't tell anyone"

"She won't have to, one look at Zayn and its not hard to see" Violette said

"Ok, my turn to ask a question!" I said

"Ask away" Iris said

"Is he still here? In sweet amoris?" I asked

Iris smiled "I knew it! You're still in love with him!"

"To answer your question, yes! He has an apartment in the building there" Violette said while pointing at the apartment building out the window

"I guess it's violette's turn" I said

"Ummm, where did you go?" She asked

"That's a hard question, I went a lot of places. New York, London, L.A, now back here" I said with a smile

"My turn, do you wanna get back together with Castiel?" Iris asked

I sighed "No, I left for a reason and I'm gonna stick to that reason"

"Please!" Violette said

"Please what?" I asked

Iris sighed "Castiel is, well he hasn't been himself since you left"

"The first week of school after you left, he was like a zombie! He wore baggy clothes, actually went to class and he wouldn't talk to anyone" Violette said

"After the second month he finally broke down and started dating amber"iris said

"Amber barley lets Lysander or Alexy talk to him." Violette said

I started laughing "Castiel is listening to amber?"

"Yes, and you need to help him" iris said


	7. Chapter 6

**Zoey's P.O.V**

* * *

I was woken up by someone yelling "STAR"

_God I can't help it, lets go see what they're talking about_

"Ok first question, are they Castiel's?" I heard a weird voice ask

_Castiel? Who's that?_

"Yes, but don't tell anyone" mom said

_OMG, my dad is named Castiel!_

"She won't have to, one look at Zayn and its not hard to see" Violette said

"Ok, my turn to ask a question!" Mom said

_Are they playing twenty questions? Cuz Fox said that game is so last year_

"Ask away" The voice said

"Is he still here? In sweet amoris?" Mom asked

_He? She can't mean..I KNEW IT! He's not dead!_

"I knew it! You're still in love with him!" The voice said

"To answer your question, yes! He has an apartment in the building there" Violette said

_I went back to my room and looked out my widow, that has to be the apartment Violette means._

_I'm so close! I'm so close to finding my daddy!_


	8. Chapter 7

_I can't help but stare at that building, Castiel is in there somewhere!_

_No star, keep heading to the the park my brain told me._  
_But my heart kept telling me, Go inside you love him!_

* * *

_No! The last thing I wanted to see at the park was Demon! If he's here that means Cas is too._

"There's demon" Iris said

"Cute puppy" Zayn said wearing Castiel's number one smirk

"I wanna swing!" Zoey said

"I'll take you!" Violette said while running to the swings with Zoey

"Star, common, lets go to the water with Zayn" iris said

* * *

"How deep do you think it is?" Zayn asked

"To deep for you" I replied

"Ya way to deep" iris said

"Wanna have a race?" Zayn asked while jumping up

"What kinda race?" Me and Iris asked a that same

"To that tree and back!" Zayn said

"You're on" me and Iris said while getting up

"3, 2, 1 GO!" Zayn yelled and started running for the tree

_Me and Iris jogged behind him, so he would win_

_But out for nowhere, Demon pushed Zayn to the ground_

"Zayn!" I yelled while me and Iris rushed over to him

_Laughing, my son was laughed after he run over by a dog, who's bigger than him. God why does he act so much like Castiel?_

"DEMON!" I heard Castiel's loud voice


	9. Chapter 8

_I couldn't, I can't see him now! I don't want to!_

Iris must have seen my uneasiness, because she gabbed mine and zayn's hands and started running to the swings after she yelled "Thanks a lot Castiel!"

"What was that about?" Violette asked

"Just Castiel being an idiot" iris said

"CASTIEL? Who Castiel?" Zoey asked with a giant smile on her face

"Him!" Zayn said while pointing to the red head with Demon

"His hair is the same as mine!" Zoey said with a smile

"Ya, but his is died, your is natural" I told her

"I wanna go see the puppy!" Zoey said

"Zo, I don't wanna take you over there" I replied

"I'll take her over" iris said

"Fine" I said

_I stared after them as they got closer and closer to Castiel_


	10. Chapter 9

**Zoey's P.O.V**

* * *

_This is it! I'm going to see my daddy!_

"What are you thinking about?" Iris aske d

"He's my dad!" I replied with a smile

She stopped dead in her tracks "What?" S he asked

"I'm not stupid!" I yelled back

Iris sighed "ok, ya he is. But don't tel l him that right now, k?" Iris said

"K" I promised

_We finally got over to my dad, and god i s he handsome! He reminds me of Taylor L autner!_

"Who's the kid?" He asked

"This is Zoey, and she wanted to meet De mon!" Iris said

"You know kid, Demon isn't a nice fluffy puppy!" He said with the same smirk Zay n aways has

"So? It's not like he'd eat me!" I repli ed

He laughed "what kinda mother doesn't te ach there kid manners and lets them die their hair red?" He asked while bending down to my level

"My mother, and your mother" I replied

He laughed "you've got spunk kid, my nam es Castiel Gray"

"Zoey Daniels!" I replied with a smile

His face dropped a little "I used to kno w someone with that last name"

_MY MOM! HE REMEMBERS HER! I have to get them back together._

"Star Daniels?" I asked

Castiel's eyes widened "you know her?" H e asked

I was about to answer when Iris picked m e up

"It was nice seeing you Castiel! But we have to go!" She said while running out over to my mom


	11. Chapter 10

**Castiel's P.O.V**

* * *

_That little girl, she knows star! Maybe she knows where she is!_  
_I've been searching for 3 years! I can't let it slip away!_

"Iris Wait!" I yelled

_But Iris didn't stop, she just ran over to Violette, a green haired girl and the boy demon ran over!_  
_The girl with green hair, it can't be he r, can it?_  
_She turned around a little and I saw her eyes! It's her! She has Star's eyes_

_They were about to leave the park_

"Star!" I yelled


	12. Chapter 11

"Star!" He yelled

_I did the only thing I could think of, I bolted to the apartment building_

* * *

_After awhile Violette, iris and the twins ran in._

"Momma" Zoey said

"Ya?" I asked

"Why did you run?" She asked while sitting on my lap

"No reasons" I replied

"He's my dad isn't he" she replied

"How" I mumbled

"Like you said, I'm too smart for my age" she replied

"Zayn come here" I said while patting the spot beside me

"Do you two wanna know about your dad?" I asked and got a nod out of both of them

"Well, when I was 13 I started dating Castiel Grey, the school Bad Boy. It was a ll good until I got pregnant at the begi ning of summer break when i was 15" I said

"What about daddy?" Zoey asked

"Well your dad was in a band, and was gonna be a rock star. I thought having a kid wou ld just hold him back from his dream, so I broke up with him and moved across th e country where I had you two. And you k now the rest" I said with a smile

"I've never seen him on T.V, why isn't he a rock star?" Zayn asked

"Iris, Violette?" I asked

Iris sighed "well when your mom left, he quit playing. He runs a music shop right now"

"Are you ever gonna tell him about us?" Zoey asked with hope in her eyes

"Sweetie, Castiel is...well he's very different ! We didn't leave on go terms so probably not" I said

She started crying "plewes ! I wanna see dada again!"

"Zo, I'm sorry" I said

"I'm goning to bed!" She screamed


	13. Chapter 12

**Iris' P.O.V**

* * *

_If Star won't go to Castiel, I need to get him to go to her! But I'll need help of course_

"Lys!" I yelled while running to my boyfriend who's writing in his notebook under the tree

"Why hello iris" he replied while closing his notebook

"I need your help!" I said while sitting beside him

"What for?" He asked

"Do you want Castiel to be, well the old Castiel?" I asked

Lys sighed "As nice as that would be, I don't think it will ever happen. Unless Star just showed up out of the blue"

I laughed "She did! She's living with Violette!"

_Lys just stared at me for a while, until a smile broke out on his face_

"So I can get my Best friend back!" He said

"Ya, but there's one, or actually 2 problems" I replied

"What are they?" He asked

"Well, star doesn't seem to want anything to do with Castiel." I said

"We can work on that" lys said

I sighed "the bigger problem is, the reason why she broke up with him"

"And what is that reason?" He asked

"She has twins, a boy and a girl! The girl wants to meet him, but the boy wants nothing to do with him" I said

_Lys didn't even looked shocked_

"Lys! Why don't you look surprised?" I asked

"I had a feeling she was pregnant. Those last few days she was in the washroom a lot, she was eating more than usually and I just had a feeling" he replied

"So, what's the plan?" I asked


	14. Chapter 13

**Lysander's P.O.V**

* * *

_I have to talk to Castiel_

"What do you want?" Amber asked as she opened up the door to Castiel's apartment

"I'm here to see Castiel" I replied

She smirked "Sorry he's not h"

"Hey Lys" Castiel said while walking up behind amber

_God, he's getting better already! A week a go he'd just let amber slam the door in my face_

"Can I speak to you alone?" I asked

"Ya sure, Amber?" Castiel said while turning to Amber

"Can't he come back another time?" She said

"I wasn't asking you! Leave so I can talk to lys!" He said in the rude manner that he always used to use

Amber looked shocked "ok" she said while stepping out of his apartment

"Lys she's here! I saw her! It has to be her!" Castiel said before I even sat down

"I know, Iris told me!" I replied

"I don't know what to do lys, I just don't know" he said while holding his head

I sighed "I think first things first, you've gotta let Amber go"

Castiel stared at me for awhile "what?"

"You have to break up with her" I replied

"No!" He said

"Why not, I thought she irritated you" I replied

"She does, but that'd just be playing right into Star's hands!" Castiel snapped

"What do you mean?"

"She ruined me! I was the bad boy of sweet amoris, but she made me fall apart!" He yelled

"Then maybe her coming back, is a sign that its time go back to being the old castiel" I tried to reason with him

"No! It's a curse! I don't know why she's here, but I don't need her screwing up what left of my life I still have" Castiel said


	15. Chapter 14

**Iris's P.O.V**

* * *

"This gonna be harder than we thought" I said

"Does he really want nothing to do with her?" Violette asked

Lysander sighed "He was really hurt, like nothing I've ever seen before"

"Come on! This is Castiel we're talking about! The dude is cold to the core!" Alexy said

Lysander glared at Alexy "You don't know Castiel like I do. He's not all the cold"

"So, what's the plan then?" Alexy asked

"Well, we were hoping you might have one" Violette said while blushing

_She totally likes Alexy, me and Star will have to get them together some time_

"Ummmm, you said she had kids, so why not use them?" Alexy said

"Cuz they're kids! We don't want to bring them into this! Especially with how emotional Castiel is right now!" I snapped at him

"Iris, he might have a point" Violette said

"But this is castiel we're talking about!" i yelled

"Castiel may have a temper but he'd never snap at a child" Lysander said

"You don't know that for sure though!" I yelled

"Whoa! Why are you all getting so worked up about this!" Alexy asked

"Because you brought up the idea of bringing those poor kids into this!" I yelled at him

"Well someone's on their period" i heard him mummble

_HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I don't care if violette has a crush on him, i'll kill him!_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" i yelled

"Nothing!" he said with a smirk

"You did not say nothing!" I snapped at him

"GUYS STOP!" violette yelled

"But he"

Lysander cut me off "We need to find a way to get Star and castiel back together. Yelling at each other wont solve a thing"


	16. Chapter 15

Zoey's P.O.V

If mamma won't let me see daddy, I'll see him myself!

"What are you doing?" Zayn asked while sitting on my bed

"Going to find daddy" I replied while packing stuff in my book bag

"Your an idiot! You're gonna get lost" Zayn replied

"You're an idiot!" I yelled back at him

"Why do you keep going on with this? Who says he even wants you?" He asked

Why do I keep going on with this? What if Zayn's right and he doesn't even want me.

"Cuz I don't wanna keep wondering why I don't have a dad!" I yelled back

"So you rather not have a mom?" Zayn asked

I love mommy, I can't live without her

"Zayn, I have to do this! I'll never forgive myself if I don't!" I said

Zayn sighed "fine, go! But I'm done"

"What?" I asked

"If you leave you lose me! Take your pick" he said while walking out of my room

He's kidding right? It's Zayn he's always joking! Plus when I get mommy and daddy back together he'll be happy!

Daddy here I come!


	17. Chapter 16

"Zoey?" I asked while walking into her empty room

"Zo, where are you?" I yelled

_Oh no, she didn't...she can't...is she looking for Castiel?_

"ZAYN!" I yelled while running into his room finding him waking up

"Wah?" He mumbled

"Zoey, where's Zoey?" I asked him

"Zoey, is in her room" he mumbled

_He doesn't know, oh god what am I gonna do._

* * *

"Vi" I said while walking into her room

"Alexy" I heard her mumbled

"What?" I asked

"Alexy I love you!" She mumbled

_Now don't get me wrong, I'm worried about Zoey but I'm still a kid myself, so there's no way I'm passing up the chance to bug Violette about this._

"Oh Violette! I love you too!" I said in my 'boy' voice

"Really? Lets go get married!" Violette yelled while bolting up

"Well that didn't take long!" I replied

She stared at me "Star? I though you were Al"

"Alexy?" I asked with a smirk

"NO!" She said with a blush

I laughed "what ever you say. But I really need your help Zoey is gone!"

"Gone?"she asked

"I think she's looking for Castiel" I replied

"What should we do?" She asked

"Ummmmm"


	18. Chapter 17

**Castiel's P.O.V**

* * *

***knock***

_Who the hell is knocking on my door at...6 in the morning?_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the door

***Knock***

_They_ better have a REALLY good reason for this

"WHAT!" i yelled while walking to the door

_When i opened the door i saw the little girl from ealier, the one that knows Star._

"Hi" she squeaked

"Ummm, what are you doing here? Better yet how did you get here?" i asked while bending down to her level

"I have my ways" She said with a smirk

_Why does my heart hurt so much when i look at her?_

"Ok, But why are you here?" i asked

She frowned "I wanted to see the puppy"

"Where's your mom and dad?" i asked

"My mom's at the apartment and my daddy is with me" she said

_Her dad is with her...this kid is nuts._

"What?" i asked

She laughed "I'm Zoey Daniels, your Daughter!"

_Yep she's defenatly Nuts._

I sighed "Zoey, i'm sorry but i don't have a kid"

She laughed again "No, you have two"

"WHAT" i asked

"Me and zayn" she replied

_I have kids? She's gotta be messing with me! I'm gonna kill iris after this._

"Did Iris put you up to this?" i asked

"No, no one knows i left" she said with a smile

I laughed "Who's your mom then?"

_I've only slept with one girl in my whole life, so i know i don't have a kid!_

"Star Daniels" she said the name of that one girl


	19. Chapter 18

Castiel's P.O.V

This kid is kidding, this has got to be a joke

"don't lie to me, it's not funny!" i snapped at her

"I'm not lieing! My mommy's name is star Daniels and you're my daddy!" she screamed

Great she's gonna wake the neghbors

"How do you know i'm your dad?" i asked

She glared at me "Cuz i do! You look just like my brother!"

"So what?" i asked

"You're my daddy!" she said

"Am not" i said

"Are to"

"are not"

"Are too"

"are not"

"YOU ARE TOO, SO SHUT YOUR FLIPPING MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" she screamed

Damn she's got a mouth on her, she reminds me of well...me.

"Hello? You gonna say anything?" she asked

"I thought you just said to shut my mouth?" i asked with a smirk

She glared "Stop being a meany!"

"What do you want from me any way?" i asked

"I want to be a family, a real one!" She said with a bright smile

"What?" i asked

"Marry my mom!" 


	20. Chapter 19

STAR's P.O.V

"zOEY!" i screamed while running down the street

"ZOEY WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled

Where did she go? what if she hurt? Or what if...no she couldn't have found castiel, could she?

"Looking for something?" I heard a voice from behind me

"Yes, I'm looking for a little girl namd Zoey" i said while turning around to come face to face with none other than prince blondie Nathaniel

"S-star?" he asked with a smile

"Nat! Its nice to see you again" I said with a face smile hoping he would just leave me alone

"How have you been" he asked

"Good. I'd really like to stay and catch up, but i really need to find Zoey" I said

"Who's Zoey?" he asked

I sighed "My daughter"

Nathaniel just gave me a blank look, but i don't care what he or anyone thinks of me anymore.

"I have to go" I said while turning around

"wAIT!" He said while grabbing my arm

"what?" i asked

"Your daughter, how old is she?" He asked

"5" i replied

Nathaniel didn't reply for awhile but you could tell he was thinking.

"She's castiel's" He replied

"So what if she is" i asked with a glare

Nathaniel did something i never would have expected hi to do. 


	21. Chapter 20

STAR'S P.O.V

Nathaniel got on both his knees

"PLEASE GET BACK TOGETHER WITH CASTIEL!" He begged

"Wha" i mummbled

"Please! My sister needs to move on with her life!" He said

I glared at him "So i need to take him back so she can move on? Who says i didn't leave so i could move on?"

"Star i didn't mean it that way! Castiel is just using my sister to get over you" he said

"How do you know?" i asked

he sighed "Well..."

Aparently after I left Castiel stopped playing the gitar, he started going to class, he stopped talking to people and he was practically dead to the world.

He started dating Amber two years after i left. It hasn't been serious but Amber thinks he's gonna propose.

"He still loves you! One time he even called Amber, Star! She was mad for a week and he didn't even seem to care!" Nathaniel pleaded

"He called her me?" i asked

"Ya! He would never do that unless he was thinking of you" Nathaniel said

"I still don't believe you" I mummbled

"Star, he gave up music for you! He learned how to use google so he could search for you!" He said

"He googled me?" I asked

Nathaniel smirked and said "He even got facebook so he could stalk you on it"

Maybe he does still love me...but do i love him?

"Star, i may not like him, but he was still is, and you can save him" Nathaniel pleaded

"I don't know" I reasoned

"Please just think about it?" he asked

I sighed "Fine I'll think about it, but you have to help me find Zoey!" I said

"Deal!" He said with a smile 


	22. Chapter 21

**Castiel's P.O.V**

_Here in front of me is the daughter of the girl i can't forget about, asking the impossible._

"No" i said

"WHY NOT!" She screamed

"I have a girlfriend" I said

She glared at "So? Dump the witch"

_God this kid is just as rude as me, but she can pull it off because she looks like an angel_

"your mother left me! Not the other way around!" I yelled at her

"what?" She asked in a soft voice

I sighed "What has she been telling you"

"She said you died in a fire" She said

_Just like Star, to tell her something like that so she wont get hurt_

"Then how did you find me?" i asked

"I heard her talking about you with her friends" She replied

_Star talked about me?_

"come in" i said

"REALLY!" She yelled with hope in her little grey eyes

"Ya, i wanna hear about your mom" I replied


End file.
